<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advice for youthful days. by IllyaTsubomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724865">Advice for youthful days.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi'>IllyaTsubomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE iDOLM@STER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tenteru-san, have you ever have a guy confessing to you? Like… what if a guy, same gender and all, say ‘I love you, please marry me!’ to you”</p>
<p>Mio asking a reliable older male figure in her idol life for some love-related advice. NataMio fluff with UzuRin hinted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natalia/Honda Mio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advice for youthful days.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Natalia/Mio is seriously a small underrated ship even though they seemed like a fun couple to do in CG, but I haven't really got anything I want to write about them. Then I finally write about them when I got an idea of writing a fic where Mio and Teru from SideM interact a lot since I always think they would get along like siblings (and a lot of Japanese Ps are saying they're similar to each other)... It's really fun to write about their interaction. </p>
<p>BTW, Nandodemo Waraou made me cry, so that might be one of the reasons why I want to write some main trio involving cross-im@s interaction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, he saw a part of this coming when Mio asked him to meet her in a private, for exact a less crowded small café affiliated with 346pro for advice, but he got some of it wrong, it seems.</p>
<p>“Tenteru-san, have you ever have a guy confessing to you? Like… what if a guy, same gender and all, say ‘I love you, please marry me!’ to you”</p>
<p>Being a good friend and an older senior figure he is to the girl known as Honda Mio, Tendou Teru had expected that one day Mio would try to get his advice. Even with their status as an idol, a girl like her isn’t immune to romantic talk and needing of love related advice. Mio surely has an actually existing older brother, but in their line of work and situation, Teru is her older brother and it might not easy for her to come clean about her love life with her actual brother.</p>
<p>However, this was out of his personal expectation of Mio. They rarely meet outside of work like this, but he thinks they’re good friends in private chats at least compared to Mio and other guys from his unit, and now Teru felt like he didn’t know Mio enough.</p>
<p>“…In handshake events, sometimes,” Teru answered honestly. It’s a well-known fact that he has male fans who see him in that way too, and he personally doesn’t really mind.</p>
<p>“Not as an idol, but something more personal? Like, if someday Rabasen confessed to you, what would you do?”</p>
<p>Teru sighed and crossed his arm. Somehow, he has started to see a silver lining on what Mio is trying to say, and he spent no time pointing it out, probably out of his personal habits.</p>
<p>“Putting aside my answer to Sakuraba if that did happen, did Uzuki or Rin confessed to you?”</p>
<p>Doesn’t look like it since they seemed to be a pair by themselves, but Teru surely is trying to rile Mio up to spill the truth.</p>
<p>“N–No! This is just a what if—“</p>
<p>“Then, Aiko or Akane?”</p>
<p>Teru is relentless in letting her slack on telling the truth, and Mio cursed the fact that she’s dealing with a former lawyer for advice. Mio bit her lips, then with a red face looked down as she toyed with her pointing fingers, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“It’s someone else, not any of them…”</p>
<p>“Oh? Who?”</p>
<p>“I— I can’t tell!” Mio shakes her head, though Teru immediately realizes that someone in 346pro had popped out in her mind at that moment. “I end up knowing she’s really serious, and it’s the first time a girl confessed to me that way… I don’t know what to do…”</p>
<p>“That’s easy. Do you like her, Mio?”</p>
<p>“I… don’t know….” Mio averted her gaze. “She’s kind, cheerful and we have been together in the same work a lot lately. I enjoy her company, but I’m not sure yet if I like her… that much.”</p>
<p>“Then just confirm your feelings first before you answer her?”</p>
<p>“T–that’s why I’m asking you, Tenteru-san!” Mio suddenly declared. “I— I don’t know how to confirm my feelings… It’s the first time I feel like this… When some guys at my class confessed to me, I usually can reject them easily, but now my heart is beating so fast and— W–why are you laughing!”</p>
<p>“Nothing, I just feel like Mio really living a good youthful life.” Teru chuckled, he would pat her head and mess with Mio’s hair if he’s not in front of her instead. He can’t help, teenagers in the full bloom of youth are really adorable from an adult perspective like his. “In that case, try to give yourself time to think. If it’s been at least three days and you still feel that way to her, it’s probably mutual and not a spur of the moment?”</p>
<p>Mio nodded at his advice as if she’s taking some notes in her head by doing so. Of course, at that moment Teru had to tease her a little, complete with a smirk.</p>
<p>“So, who’s the lucky girl to make super idol Mio-chan feel this way?”</p>
<p>“Tenteru-san, you really had to ask, huh….Fine, no harm telling you….” Mio sighed as she averted her eyes. “It’s…. Natalia.”</p>
<p>“Oho…. I see now.” said Teru, still grinning as he nodded. Surely, the two had been hanging out a lot, even to an outsider like him, it seemed like they had the same work along with Haru from their company a lot recently. He felt like he should’ve guessed earlier since there’s no way it’ll be Haru since she’s too young.</p>
<p>“Stop smirking, now I feel embarrassed! B–but yeah, she suddenly says she loves me in the way that she wants to marry me. Is that common to people from Brazil, I wonder…”</p>
<p>“There’s no way I would know, don’t ask me, I’m just a humble Japanese man who never lived there. It does seem like what Natalia-chan would do, though.”</p>
<p>“Right?! She’s just so straightforward with her feelings, it was like I had to space to think! I managed to give her a ‘please give me time’ kind of answer, but even so she still is flirty that it’s making me feel embarrassed when she does that in front of Shimamu and Shiburin who kept on asking what had happened between us and I can’t just answer— ah, sorry, I’m rambling.”</p>
<p>As Mio gazed down to her feet with a bright red face, Teru chuckled as he once again smirked.</p>
<p>“Ah, youth. How nice~”</p>
<p>“Geez, now you’re teasing me! You’re plenty of youth too if you’re teasing me like some high school boys, Tenteru-san!”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I appear young, then!”</p>
<hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
<p>“Mio~! I hope it’s not much if I ask, but have you thought of an answer yet?”</p>
<p>As usual, Natalia loves to stick around and hug her from behind even with their relationship outside the status quo they had before. She didn’t mind at all, Natalia always loves to hug everyone. Yet, Mio also knows she’s different than the other girls Natalia loves to hug.</p>
<p>It has exactly been three days, and she told Natalia to give her exactly three days before an answer. Much to her surprise, her feelings aren’t changing. She pondered whether it’s okay to say so as an idol, but Tenteru-san’s chat message rings in her head with his voice dubbing it. It was saying that ‘it’s always for the best to be honest with your feelings, I'll help to cover it up if needed’.</p>
<p>…She really feels like she had another reliable older brother, but that’s not the most important matter right now. Mio takes a deep breath before she turned to Natalia.</p>
<p>“Natakichi– no, Natalia.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“I… I think I do love you back.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before Natalia’s eyes sparkles in excitement, and before Mio knew it her lips had been joined with Natalia’s. She answered the kiss quite quickly, indicating the mutual consent, though her face grew beet red to the ears even after they had released their kiss.</p>
<p>“Y—You really need to control your impulsive physical contacts…” Mio pouts a little, and Natalia thought she was angry that she clasped her hands to express her apology.</p>
<p>“S–sorry, Mio! Spur of the moment!”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m not angry! I’m just surprised, that’s all…. next time you really need to ask first.”</p>
<p>Sudden kisses are fun but not exactly healthy for her heart, perhaps. It’s beating so fast, but Mio couldn’t really say that to Natalia right now since she’s actually more happy than anything.</p>
<p>“Then it’s okay if I ask for more?” Natalia tilts her head innocently. It was too adorable for her heart to handle that from a girl that’s technically her girlfriend now.</p>
<p>…Of course, Mio couldn’t refuse as they shared another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>